モノクロデスティニー Monochrome Destiny
by Kage Oni-san
Summary: This is just my remake or Monochrome Factor. I wanted to make it to where it revolves more on Akira and Shirogane and to where it has more yaoi than the anime series! :  I do not own Monochrome Factor! WARNING: YAOI! and lots of it  .
1. Disclaimer

This is basically just a disclaimer saying how I don't own any of the Monochrome Factor characters. I'm just using them to fill my every fantasy.

Anyways, this is a remake of Monochrome Factor in a more dramatic, yaoi filled way and it's way different from the anime series. Since the anime series didn't have many scenes based on Akira and Shirogane I though about rewriting it and hopefully making it more interesting. Though, nothing can beat the original Monochrome Factor.

So, without further ado, I present to you the remake of Monochrome Factor:

MONOCHROME DESTINY!

Oh, P.S, there is going to be major differences within the characters and how things end up! Trust me, you'll start to notice straight away what I'm talking about as you read ;) ENJOY!

~DAISUKE KAGE!


	2. 影

Here it is! Sorry if each chapter is somewhat short, but I'm doing that to make it longer. Anyways, ENJOY!

Akira sighed as he stared up at the blue sky above him, faint small clouds slowly crawling across it. He was currently on top of the school roof, skipping his sixth lesson as normal just to try and cure his boredom. Leaning against the edge, he watched as a sparrow flew below him, circling and hovering. It was making its way towards him until the door slammed open, causing the bird to screech and fly away. Akira sighed as he heard heavy breathing and turned to face none other than the Perfect Aya.

Steam was coming from her ears as her eyes were narrowed, focusing death daggers at Akira. He just stared at her blankly, not even the slightest bit scared.

"What the hell are you doing up here? You should be…IN YOUR CLASS! NOT LOUNGING AROUND UP HERE, YOU LAZY, IRRESPONSIBLE IDIOT!" she yelled. Akira frowned.

"Oi, Oi! You don't have to be so loud!"

"LOUD? I'LL SHOW YOU LOUD!" Aya went after him with her wooden katana, aiming it at Akira as she ran. Akira waited, then swiftly stepped aside as she came down, hitting the concrete side instead. Growling, Aya swung again, missing as Akira ducked.

"Give up, Aya. I've never been to my lessons nor will I start now," Akira stated. Aya growled in frustration.

"NO! YOU'RE GETTING YOUR ASS BACK IN THE CLASSROOM OR SO HELP ME I'LL -" She was then cut off as the bell rung, ended the school day. Akira smirked.

"Look at their, school's over. No need for me to go to my lesson now, is there?" he asked, walking past her as she stood there, mouth agape. As Akira made his way to the door to leave though, Kengo burst through.

"Konnichiwa, Akira-san!" Akira rolled his eyes and kept walking, ignoring the blonde completely. "Ah! Akira-san!" Kengo followed though, like a blind puppy. Aya shook her head and let them leave.

Akira walked silently down the sidewalk, heading home. Kengo finally caught up with him, panting slightly as he had to run a few times to do so.

"So, Akira-san, you want to come over? My sister isn't home so we can play video games or watch a movie or something." Akira frowned, ignoring Kengo.

"Why does the sun have to be so damn bright?" he mumbled, pulling out a pair of black shades from his pocket, putting them on.

"So, did you hear me, Akira-san?"

"Hm? No, I don't want to come over," Akira replied. Kengo frowned and sighed.

"Okay. See you tomorrow then." Kengo then left. Akira sighed in relief. _Finally, peace and quiet. _

"I wouldn't think so," a voice stated from behind him. Akira jumped and turned around, fists clenched, though he gasped as he saw no one there. With narrow eyes, Akira turned back around and slowly began to walk, but then froze as he heard a giggle come from behind him. Slowly turning his head to one side, Akira gasped as he saw a tall, pale man standing there, hand over smiling red lips as he continued to giggle. Growling, Akira turned fully around.

The man dropped his hand and smiled, walking a bit closer. Akira then noticed the man's clothing and blushed bright red. The man was practically wearing nothing. Black leather gloves covered his arms while his chest and stomach were bare, black tight leather shorts covered half way down his thighs while the rest of his long, slender legs were revealed, all the way down to the black combat boots. Looking back up as the man giggle, Akira noticed white hair that traveled down on both sides and shifted to the back to end in a long braid that nearly reached the ground. Akira felt his pants tighten

"Who the hell are you?" Akira demanded as the man came closer.

"Oh, Akira-kun, I've waited so long to meet you," the man cooed, his voice gentle and low, making Akira shiver. Akira gulped and held his fists up, clenching them tighter as the man continued to move towards him.

"How the hell do you know my name?" The man giggled and moved around behind Akira, blue eyes eyeing him with such lust. Akira shivered at those sparkling deep blue eyes.

"Hey!" Akira yelped as his butt was suddenly grabbed. Turning around quickly, Akira went to throw a punch, but hit only air. "What the -!" Akira looked around and around, but there was no sign of the man. _Okay….that was….maybe I am going crazy. _Akira shook his head and ran a hand through his brown hair. Sighing, he started walking off to his house again.

Blue eyes watched him from the shadows, smirking. "_Soon, Akira-kun….soon." _


End file.
